


Lethe - baekyeol ff

by Einkl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, im bored dont kill me, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einkl/pseuds/Einkl
Summary: After a tragic incident on Baekhyun’s birthday, the two struggle to keep their love alive as sickness and other issues threaten to separate him and Chanyeol forever.





	Lethe - baekyeol ff

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why i wrote this  
> There wont be any 18+ content (yet)  
> Enjoy :)

The warm sun beat down onto Baekhyun’s slim shoulders, and the young man was smiling wider than usual. It was his birthday, surprisingly warm for the middle of May.  
The waves crashed upon the shore and imprinted small grooves into the wet sand. Out of the corner of his eye, Baekhyun could see men of different heights running into the ocean beyond him. A strong arm slung around his bare shoulders and Baekhyun saw red flash above him. “C’mon Baekkie!!” The man smiled and ran off with the others, his longs legs kicking up sand, leaving a trail of sloppy footprints. Baekhyun ran after him and fell into the water with a rush of salt to his senses. The tall man from before hugged Baekhyun and whispered. “Happy birthday, babe.”  
This man’s name was Park Chanyeol, and he was the love of Baekhyun’s life. For the past year or so, the two had been together through everything that came at them. Baekhyun knew for a fact that he would never be able to live without his Yeol by his side. The other 6 men splashing around in the water were Junmyeon, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Sehun and Minseok. The 8 men had never left each other’s sides, even when others had. Baek and Yeol were not the only couple there. Jongdae and Minseok had been together for quite a while, acting as parents to the others. Jongin and Kyungsoo have been together for less than a month, but Baekhyun thinks they’ll last for a while.  
As for the other two, Sehun has a boyfriend named Luhan, but they rarely see each other. The others are confused as to how they keep up their long distance relationship. Junmyeon, well, he hasn’t found someone yet, but he’s content to be with the other happy couples. Meanwhile, Baekhyun charged through the water after Sehun, who had pushed Chanyeol over barely seconds ago. He latched his small body onto Sehun’s back and struggled to pull the larger man into the water with him. His mindset only improved when he saw Jongin pulling Sehun over along side Baekhyun. Finally, with a splash, the three men were submerged underwater only to reappear moments later. The day went on, and the 8 men had never been so content with their lives. When the sun set hours later, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were the only ones left in the water, running headfirst into waves with no apparent goal. Chanyeol would constantly pick Baekhyun up in his strong arms and lift him fully up above the water whilst the latter would shoot meaningless threats at his boyfriend.  
At last, Junmyeon yelled at them to inform them that they were leaving shortly. Chanyeol picked Baekhyun up and trudged out of the ocean with his bright red hair plastered to his skull. Baek was tired, and really only wanted to lay down on the couch with his boyfriend and cuddle until he fell asleep. Perhaps he could do that on the car ride back, if the others didn’t mind. He asked Chanyeol to set him down, and the man happily obliged; his arms were getting tired. As the two walked to the large van where their things were being loaded into the trunk, Chanyeol flashed a mischievous glance at Baekhyun. “Let’s go back just one more time.” Baek thought for a moment, before nodding excitedly, his earlier exhaustion gone.  
Chanyeol turned and ran back to the water, Baekhyun following in pursuit. They reached the water and splashed forward until the water wrapped around Baekhyun’s body, up to his shoulders. Chanyeol’s face was set on the horizon, his expression content and his features glowing as the sun embraced the couple.  
He turned to the smaller man, and smiled. Baekhyun buried his head in his boyfriend’s chest and sighed. He leaned back and felt Chanyeol’s arms wrap around his waist, their lips meeting. Baekhyun had once thought that he would never be satisfied with how his life would go, and how it was going. But it seems he was wrong. “I love you, Yeollie.” “I love you too.”  
After a moment of silence, Baekhyun felt Chanyeol grasp his hand and begin to walk to shore while Minseok threatened them from the beach. Baekhyun followed Yeol, but all of a sudden, he felt his limbs shudder and go numb. He tried to move, but his muscles wouldn’t respond no matter what he did.  
He slipped into the water, feeling the cold liquid submerge his head and drag him under. He laid still. I’m going to die here. I guess I was wrong about my life. He tried to open his eyes, the salt stinging them. He opened them for a second, and in the second, he glimpsed Chanyeol’s worried face staring down at him. Strong arms wrapped around his shivering body, and as cold air hit his face, he fell unconscious.


End file.
